My life just so ordinary
by FairyWorld
Summary: Spencer Carlin a new girl to Maplewood High School has been through the ups and downs this year. Once moved she finds out that her best friend Ashley Davis is going to her school. The past starts to unravel and a new beginning starts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Wonderful class day NOT**

"Hello class I'm Mrs. Jones and I am your English teacher this year."

Yeah you think I'm interested. Not really. Not since I just moved here. You would think I'd like this class but all she talks about is how she' s so excited to have us here and how its going to be a fantastic year. All teachers talk about that. It's their usual the first day of school thing. I would have thought they get over it in high school but I guess not. I'm just doodling and hoping that I don't get caught like I did at my old school. Or that time I got lost on our field trip to the beach. I tell you that was the worst. My 8th grade teacher was like "Spencer Carlin we were looking for you all day and now you show up and try to surprise us one detention for you." Wow thanks I was looking very forward to that NOT. My parents got so mad at me they took my cell phone away for three weeks. I hated it. But I got over it. My life has extremely changed I used to play tennis but then I quit because it got boring after a while and sometimes people change. Ever since we moved here it's been very difficult. My mom Paula wants everything to be perfect including me. That's not going to happen after what happened with Ashley and all. Plus, when we went to Clay's funeral he was one of my favorite brothers along with Glen but I guess I will have to try to live on. We now live in Michigan since my mom thinks that it's a good idea to move since the incident that happened at our old school in LA. I'm a junior now and Ashley I just heard is moving really close to where I live which makes me happy. We are best friends. Her sister decided to move out because she started dating Aiden again which got Ashley jealous so she decided to leave. Well that's her problem. She can cry about it because I know how much she likes him. LOL.

"Spencer SPENCER," my teacher screamed at me.

"Yes Mrs. Jones," I said calmly

"We are on chapter five in the text book. I want your full attention on it and no falling asleep or else I'm going to have to keep you after school understood." She yelled again.

"Excuse me MRS CARLIN ARE WE UNDERSTOOD!!!" she was strict about it this time.

"YES," I yelled back.

I had no idea how much this was important to her. It sounds like very. It's just that I'm very tired. I barely sleep anymore since I started working at Joe's Market. I work full days on weekends and part time on school days. Were supposed to get 8 hours of sleep but I only get about 6 that's because I have to come home from work, eat dinner, homework, shower, and get ready for bed. Also, read this new book we just got in the mail I forget what it's called. Anyways it's for a group discussion in English that I have to read before September 23rd. So, that gives me a month to read it but it's really long with about 400 pages. One of the other reasons I don't get that much sleep is because I miss Ashley and I haven't seen her in so long and I hope she moves here really soon. Have you ever heard of the song "When your gone" it's a song by Avril Lavigne and it's so sad. Here's some of the lyrics  
[Chorus  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

Well that's the chorus but that part really touched me to. I never really thought about being in a rock band but that would never work out well. Lunch was awesome I had steak with all that good seasoning like homemade food which is ok but I prefer fancy food that you have at restraints that they make homemade without artificial anything. I think I'll be a cook no I could be a business woman and make lots of money. Yeah that's what I should do. After, lunch I had Yoga/Pilates.

"Stretch the mind, body, and soul. Now stretch your arms out and try to stay and your Pilate style movement," Mrs. Barton always says during class.

Thank you now my muscles hurt from that. That's what it's supposed to do because it's a type of excising. FUN. Thank god it's my last class of the day. Therefore, I can go home sleep for a little bit and then go to work. Today we got out of school early because the sprinklers went off in the classrooms and I was so happy I didn't have to experience it I was already driving home in my thunderbird convertible that I got for my birthday last year. When I got home I had looked on the front table to see that there was a letter from Ashley. Finally. And this is what it said.

Dear Spencer,

School has been so different since you moved. We still have the wall that has all the memories of Clay but we always will have that. My first day of school wasn't that hard. Mostly the same just like last year. How about yours? I bet it was extremely tough getting used to a new school but I've been to so many schools it's not that hard. Anyways we are moving to Michigan in two more weeks and I'm so excited. You live in Maples town and I'm going to be living in Greenwood which isn't that far away I think it's only like 10 minutes away. I wonder if that's near your town. Anyways write back soon or call me.

Luv u like forever lol,

Ashley.

Holy cow that's like so amazing she going to be in my school. Greenwood and Fox wreck both go to my school. Our school has two other districts in it. I can't wait to tell Ashley the good news. Anyways its getting late. I should go to work now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ashleys HERE**

Omg!!!! Yes.. Ok I was sitting in class when Mr. Hans came up to me he said that their was someone waiting for me in the office. Of course I thought it might have been the principal or something.. "Like O Mrs. Carlin can we speak to you. It seems like you have been failing in every class this year or your in big trouble young lady" but it wasn't. It was nothing like that. I closed my eyes walked down the hall and made sure I didn't walk into anybody. Then carefully opened the door to the office that's when I heard a voice. They were talking to me.

"Spencer I'm here its my first day. Why are you hiding. Spencer ITS ME ASHLEY," she screamed. Ashley… Ashley. ASHLEYS HERE FINALLY.

"Ashley you're here I was wondering when you were coming and how did you know I go to this school. I was about to tell you but I didn't have a chance to." I said out breathe.

"Well I heard your name on the announcements the first time I came and I asked the front office if I could see if it was really you. And it is. Im so glad you're here. That we are going to the same school for real. I thought it might have been fake and now I'm just so happy." Ashley said.

"Ya and you know how long I was waiting for you. A long time. Well it felt long," I said.

Suddenly I got a tap on my shoulder. It was my teacher. He said I had to go back to class. I got into this huge argument with him about how Ashley has just moved here and that I haven't seen her in a long time and that he needed to cool down. Then he went to my counselor and sent me into her office. We talked for about an hour… well until the bell rang. That's when I left because I had cooking class and I was not going to miss that. Today we made chocolate Mousse one of my favorite's. See we were only allowed to have one package each but I took two so that Ashley could try my cooking. LOL. They didn't catch me THANK GOD. That would have been a bust and I would have been in big trouble. After that I left school… They didn't know that. I told them I had work.

I'm extremely sneaky and I mean sneaky.

"Guess what?," I asked Ashley.

"What?", She said.

"Today in cooking class I took two packages of chocolate Mousse. One for me one for you and we were only supposed to take one but no one noticed.", I whispered

"Haha. That's funny and you didn't get caught that's the best part." She told me.

We had finally arrived to Ashley's house. It was enormous. The flat screen tv, hot tub, pool, master bedroom was all in my dreams. And as we know who had the master bedroom. Ashley of course since her sister moved out. So it was for the best.

"It's enormous. Your house and bedroom I love it.", I said with excitement.

"Well thank you", Ashley said.

That night we had a blast. It was like a super huge slumber party. First we had spa time. Then it was off to watching music videos. Then dinner and last of all we watched the best movie ever Thirteen and although I'm not thirteen it was a pretty good movie. LOL. We both wished we were in that movie. After that we watched mean girls and more scary movies. We were so scared we couldn't sleep for like half of the night but we got so tired we had to.

Hehe I love Ashley. Ashley loves me. We are so meant to be close forever. I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like. And I just found out we are in all the same classes. Also we got our pictures taken for the yearbook. We are so adorable.


End file.
